


We Can't Be Friends...

by binksybane



Series: 'Cause God makes no mistakes [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Making Love, Maryse Lightwood - Freeform, Mild Smut, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, My First Smut, Nephilim, Oral Sex, Sex, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Top Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binksybane/pseuds/binksybane
Summary: Magnus' heart dropped when Maryse shook her head. "No Magnus. We can't be friends..."





	We Can't Be Friends...

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this Maryse and Magnus scene brewing in my head for a while now. Just my take on the apology Magnus deserves/(d) :)
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @binksybane

"Do you HAVE to wear so much damn clothes?" Alec's voice was full of frustrated desire as he struggled to undo the ornate buttons on Magnus' shirt. Magnus laughed, took Alec's lips in another drugging kiss, shrugged off his shirt when Alec finally unbuttoned it.

 

Alec craved the taste of his lover, was desperate to touch flesh, groaned with pleasure when his lips finally met skin. He used his teeth, nipping lightly at Magnus' hips, trailing his tongue below where fabric met flesh. Magnus' hips arched and the warlock fisted his hands in Alexander's hair. Alec loved knowing that he could make the High Warlock of Brooklyn quiver as he was now, and as Alec stared at his boyfriend, he was sure there was nothing more beautiful than Magnus steeped in pleasure. 

 

Alec was torturing him. Magnus wanted him to go on forever; he wanted Alec to take them to release now, hard and fast. Every time they were together it was like the first time, and at the same time, as familiar as always. Alec was doing wonderful things with his hands, and his tongue, OH GOD his tongue. 

 

Magnus pulled Alec back up to kiss him and rolled so their positions were reversed. Magnus yanked off Alec's belt. "You're overdressed Alexander." He undid Alec's trousers, pulled them down his hips, and did the same with his boxer shorts. "Mmm that's a lot better." Magnus let his eyes roam all over the Shadowhunter's exquisite body. He trailed a line of kisses down the centre of Alexander's body, used his tongue to circle the tip of Alec's erection, and then took Alec into his mouth. The Shadowhunter's hips jerked in reaction, his hands fisted in the sheets as Magnus used his tongue and mouth and hands to bring Alec near to the brink. 

 

Alec swore when Magnus stopped, straddled him, and began to stroke himself. "Alexander you make me so hard. I need to have you." Magnus - so wrapped up in his own pleasure, didn't realise the glamour concealing his Warlock mark dropped, his cat eyes shining like amber jewels in the dark. Alec was absolutely mesmerised by them; they were beautiful and exotic and undeniably sexy.

 

"Yes! Now Magnus, for God's sake!" Alec's tone was pleading, but when he tried to reach for Magnus, the Warlock shifted just out of his reach. He shifted between Alec's legs and slowly filled Alexander, inch by inch. Magnus began to stroke the Shadowhunter's dick, as he began to move in and out of Alec, watching as Alec was overcome with pleasure; his moans growing louder as Magnus began to move harder and faster, plunging into Alexander, his hand sliding up and down Alec's dick in perfect rhythm while he fucked the Shadowhunter.

"Oh God you're so fucking hard! Please Magnus I'm gonna-" 

 

"Alexander, come for me." Magnus kept going, his hips pistoning in rhythm.. As Alec groaned and orgasmed, Magnus plunged faster and harder, until he emptied himself into Alec.

 

\---

 

Magnus lay awake listening to his lover sleep; he was too revved to follow suit. In the end he decided he'd head back to his loft and catch up on his work. He'd been called to the institute to help with various issues, and running into Alexander had been a pleasant surprise, as Magnus thought him and Jace had been out on a mission. Due to their busy schedules they kept missing each other at home, with Alexander coming in late and Magnus leaving early, and he'd missed his boyfriend. Magnus chuckled to himself - never in a hundred years would he ever have thought he would come to not only want but depend on the company of a Shadowhunter.

Magnus dressed silently and slipped out of Alec's bedroom. Rounding the corner he nearly walked into Maryse Lightwood. "Maryse." Magnus said by way of greeting. 

"Magnus... I didn't realise you were here, I was on my way to see Alec." She wrung her hands, a nervous gesture so unlike the Lightwood matriarch, which had Magnus raising a curious brow at her. 

"He was asleep when I left; him and Jace have been on a mission for the last few hours." Magnus watched as Maryse continued fidgeting, and despite their history, concern pushed him to ask, "Is there something wrong Maryse? You seem... on edge."

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I just... There are things I need to say to you Magnus." She looked at Magnus then, and his heart dropped, because she looked so miserable... surely whatever it was couldn't be good? She couldn't - WOULDN'T - stop him and Alexander from being together. He wouldn't let her.

"I think you've made yourself pretty clear in the past Maryse; it doesn't bear repeating does it?" Magnus tone was flat. 

"That's the thing Magnus. All the things I said to you, and to Alec, I..." Maryse took a deep breath and looked looked him dead in the eyes. "I was wrong Magnus. And I'm ashamed of the way I acted."

Magnus let out an audible gasp. Never would he have expected to hear such words from Maryse Lightwood. Before he could react she carried on.

"When he chose you, I told Alec that I didn't recognise him. But that wasn't true. He is, and has since that moment, been more himself than I have ever seen. You didn't change him Magnus; you make him more. More open, more happy, more confident, more Alec." Maryse took a chance, stepped forward, and touched Magnus' arm lightly. "You complete him Magnus, when none of us knew piece of him had been missing, and I will forever be grateful to you for bringing that happiness into my baby boy's life. I'm sorry I didn't say all this before, and I hope that in time, you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

Maryse stepped back, gave him a watery smile, and would have walked past him to Alec's room... but Magnus stopped her. "Maryse, your children are a credit to you. Alexander is who he is, who I fell in love with, because of you. And for that, I am grateful to you." Magnus smiled at her, and when she choked back a sob, he did what his instinct told him to do; what came naturally to him - he enveloped her in a hug. 

He understood why Maryse had reacted the way she had at Alexander's not-wedding... he didn't like it, or agree, but he understood. Over his years on this earth he'd taken several people under his wing, and although he could never parent a child of his own, he would like to think he understood what a parent feels for their children - the fear, the pride, the joy, the pain, and everything in-between. Magnus could hardly fault Maryse for being afraid that her firstborn had made a monumental mistake, and he'd learned long ago that when people were afraid, they lashed out. 

Maryse pulled back from him and swiped at tears. "Thank you Magnus."

"Shush now... We both love Alexander and only want the best for him; how could I hold that against you? There's nothing to forgive. But... But I do hope that you and I can be friends? I know it would mean a lot to Alexander."

Magnus' heart dropped when Maryse shook her head. "No Magnus. We can't be friends..." She raised a hand, touched his cheek, "we can't be friends because we're family. You are family, Magnus." For the second time in his long life a Lightwood had him speechless; it was turning into a habit. Maryse smiled at him, brushed a kiss to his cheek, and walked past him to Alec's room. 

\---

Maryse went into her son's room, sat by the side of his bed, and for a long while just watched him sleep. Her firstborn, her baby boy, her warrior - always so strong, always the big brother, always the leader. It was so rare to be able to catch him as he was now; when he wasn't running the Institute, making sure his siblings were alright, keeping his slice of New York safe. Did she do right by him, Maryse wondered, or had she been so concerned with raising the perfect Shadowhunter that had she lost sight of everything else? It seemed Alec grew up to be an admirable man, despite or maybe in spite of Robert and her, and she could only hope that Max followed the same path. Alec had had the strength and bravery to fight for what he wanted, to go against putting the best interest of the Institute ahead of himself, and it shamed her to know that she had given him a hard time for it. 

Alec stirred, reached out for Magnus, sat up when he found the sheets cold. He caught a movement at the corner of his eye, his whole being coming to attention, then relaxing when he saw his mother. "Mom? What're you doing here?" 

Maryse moved to sit on the bed, gave her son a hard hug, held him at arm's length. "What, I can't come and see my favourite child?" When Alec rolled his eyes, she laughed, the weight she'd been carrying around for so long lifting. 

"Mom we ALL know Jace is your favourite." Although Alec meant it as joke, Maryse took it to heart, and wondered if perhaps she had done more harm than she was aware, and vowed to make sure her children - all of them - know that she loved them equally... that she was so very proud of the men and the woman they had grown up to become. 

"Yes, well, I love you just the same as I love him. I was going to go see all my children before heading back to Idris. I missed all of you." Alec frowned at his mother. He felt like something was bothering her, but before he could press the matter, she got up to leave. "I'm going to go look for Izzy and Jace." She cut him off before he could ask, "Magnus left a little while ago. He said you and your brother had been on a long mission."

Alec ran a hand through his hair. He wondered what had transpired between his mother and his boyfriend when they'd crossed paths; hoped they hadn't been too hard on each other. "Oh well, ok I'm gonna head over there then if I'm not needed at the institute for anything."

Maryse smiled at her son. "The institute is fine... Go home Alec. Go home to Magnus."

He'd do that, he thought. He'd go home.


End file.
